Au-delà de l'amour
by BoyCalledHATE
Summary: Danno prend sa revanche sur McGarrett dans cette aventure McDanno sans scènes graphiques qui fera plaisir même à ceux qui détestent le McDanno et les préfèrent copains. Amour ou amitié? Domination surprenante, lorsqu'arrivent le reste du ohana. Mais pour qui est ce plaisir défendu, Catherine? Lou? Ça départ mal et ça abouti à la dérive du...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci se passe juste après ma petite histoire «Grovortega Slash» que j'ai écrite en anglais. [MAINTENANT PUBLIÉE EN FRANÇAIS!] Je sais pas comment dire «slash» en français. En bref, McGarrett a descendu Lou Grover et Jerry Ortega lorsque ceux-cis prenaient une douche ensembles.**

 **Désolé pour mon français déplorable. J'ai pas accès au show en français içi en Californie, alors j'utilise Google translate pcq j'ai aucune idée comment les personnages s'expriment, je l'ai jamais vu, à part une scène que j'ai trouvée sur youtube. Pourquoi la France elle ne le partage pas en VF? Quel dommage! :'(**

 **Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même, avec beaucoup de** **l'amort à tous**.

* * *

McGarrett & Danno se baladent en voiture, silence gêné infernal. Le blond fût le premier à le rompre.

_ T'aurais dû me laisser en descendre un! Tu sais combien ça m'aurait fait plaisir à moi, mais noooonnn! T'as dû être le seul roi de la déclenche et t'as dû les abattre tous les deux!

McGarrett lui jetta un regard glacial:

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! Je voulais pas voir leur visages pendant la mise à mort, c'est tout! Son ton avait une maîtrise de soi incroyable, mais Danno allait le pousser jusqu'au bout.

_ Oui, on te croit! T'as jamais-

_ Mais c'est qui ça, «on»? T'as une souris dans ta poche ou quoi?

McGarrett appuya sur l'accélérateur pour énerver son partenaire.

_ «Une souris dans ma poch-» Danno s'interrompit, essayant de se maîtriser et de ne pas devenir l'incroyable hulk. «Ah, mais t'es drôle toi! Vraiment trop! Permets-moi de te dire ce que t'es, Steve! T'es une vraie salo-» À ce moment-là, ses yeux se distrairent par McGarrett qui défaisait sa fermeture éclair .

_ Que.. mais tu fais quoi, mon vieux?!

Steve McGarrett en sortit sa banane. Il était en colère. Super déterminé, il ignora son meilleur enemi.

_ Mais tu plaisantes! t'es carrément dingue!

_ Tu crois?

Les yeux de McGarrett se declanchèrent de la route juste le temps de dévisager Danno avec un air mutin et plein d'anticipation...


	2. Chapter 2

Sans préambules, McGarrett enfonça sa banane profondément dans la bouche de Danno - alors que celui-ci l'avait ouverte en proteste - juste après l'avoir pelée à moitié, lorsqu'il avait conduit sans ses mains. Danno n'eût pas de choix, mais en y pris une grosse bouchée avant de la faire sauter hors de sa bouche.

_ Mais ça va pas chez toi! t'es complètement taré- Hmm, mais dis donc, elle est très bonne cette banane, croustillante...

McGarrett lui en souriait.

_ Tu vois? Moi, je sais bien ce dont t'as besoin, mon pote!

Danno continuait à croquer la banane de Steve avec un abandon sauvage et éhonté, un sourire gaga persistant sur son visage lorsqu'il mangeait.

_ T'es un hypoglycémique, Danno. Un hypoglycémique non diagnostiqué, mais un hypoglycémique tout de même!

_ Oh, alors maintenant t'es médecin aussi!? Tu veux me faire de la chirurgie sur mon-?

_ J'suis pas médecin, Danno. J'ai tout simplement été ton partenaire assez longtemps pour savoir que lorsque ton taux de sucre diminue dans le sang, tu deviens très désagréable et tu m'harcèles à moi comme si t'étais ma femme.

Danno remarqua qu'il y avait maintenant un sac en papier entre les jambes de McGarrett, d'où il sortit sa propre banane, qu'il pela et commença à manger. Danno ne le mentionna pas, mais continuait à manger tout en lorgnant son ami qui, lui-même, se régalait de sa propre banane, à chaque bouchée fermant les yeux à mi-chemin.

_ Oh, désolé, je dev- ...Oh, mais regarde! Y'a des petits trucs croustillants dedans! Mais c'est sympa, ça!

Le centre dur de la banane se composait de noix exotiques, et Danno en venait juste d'en prendre conscience.

_ Mais c'est quoi ça? Des noix de cajou?

_ Ouais!

_ Mais attends une seconde! T'as fait comment pour mettre ces noix dans la banane, Steve?

_ Ce sont MES noix, Danno.

_ Tes noix? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux m'dire par là, mon petit?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Ben, rien que ça: j'ai une ferme sur Molokai où je cultive des noix.

_ Mais comment t'as fait pour les mettre à l'intérieur de la banane? Me dis pas que c'est des OGM!

_ Les organismes génétiquement modifiés sont la voie de l'avenir, Danny. Ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille sur ce projet top secret avec Max. Nous sommes les premiers à cultiver ce qui revient essentiellement à un fruit dans un fruit; nous sommes les premiers à créer la banane BCS-21.

_ Oh, ben c'est tout simplement génial, ça! Contre ma volonté, tu me gaves d'OGM!

_ Je te g-?

_ «Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris sur les OGM!?» Danno avait marre des pitreries de son partenaire. «T'as même pas pris la peine de regarder le Vimeo je t'ai envoyé!?»

_ Je n'ai pas eu de temps pour des vidéos.

_ Oh! T'as pas eu le temps!? Mais c'est tout simplement génial! Si t'avais pris la peine de regarder «Everything You HAVE TO KNOW About Dangerous Genetically Modified Foods» par Jeffrey M. Smith, t'aurais appris qu'on a trouvé en laboratoire que le Glycophoshphate fait exploser le foie des rats, Steve!

_ «J'utilise pas le Roundup Ready, Danno.» McGarrett lui jeta un regard de feu. Un sourir satisfait fit savoir à son partenaire qu'il avait le dessus. Mais Danny Williams n'était pas amusé. Pas cette fois. «Vas-y, finis-la. Je veux dire, t'a rien à craindre...»

_ «Parfait! Tu sais quoi? T'essaies de me tuer et je m'en fiche! Je vais te prouver que tu peux pas m'énerver!» Danno en prit une autre bouchée. «Mais tu sais quoi? Je vais te dire quelque chose. Ça va jam- MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE!»

McGarrett s'éclata de rire alors qu'une substance blanche et épaisse coulait dans la gorge de Danno et dégoulinait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Une mine de dégoût complet s'empara des traits de Danno.

_ «Tu devrais avaler ça, c'est bon et ça t'en fera du bien.» Son sourire était dépourvu de malice. Mais Danno avait pris un mouchoir et avait commencé à tousser d'une furie insensée et y cracher dessus, en une violente cacophonie d'expulsions flegmatiques.

_ Mais que diable est-ce ça!?

_ «C'est le «S» dans «BCS-21». McGarrett avait recommencé à rire incontrôlablement; Dieu savait qu'il avait attendu ce moment-là depuis plus d'un an maintenant et ce paroxysme lui avait apporté le plaisir intense et culminant dont il avait rêvé et qu'il avait anticipé, mais le regard sur le visage de Danny le désillusiona instantanément. «Bananes, cajous et s-», il avait commencé par expliquer.

_ JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST! T'es complètement taré, Steve McGarrett! T'es un malade mental et tu dois être placé dans un hôpital psychiatrique!

Soudain, McGarrett se rendit compte que son partenaire avait pris son cadeau d'amour en tant qu'affront personnel.

_ Mais écoute! C'est de la protéine, d'accord? Pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça, c'est l'aliment idéal pour les hypoglycémiques.

_ L'aliment id-? NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS CHEZ TOI! REGARDE-MOI, STEVE! JE TE DEMANDE DE ME REGARDER!

_ Mais calme-toi, d'accord? La graisse des noix de cajou atténue le glucose de la banane et le sperme ajoute juste la bonne quantité de protéine pour-

McGarrett ne finit jamais sa phrase. D'une rage folle, Danny sortit un poignard et lui trancha la joue, loupant à peine son œil droit. La plaie sanglante fit que McGarrett perdit contrôle total de la voiture qui s'écrasa contre un camion énorme qui fonçait à plein tube vers eux. Des flammes infernales les enveloppèrent instantanément.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

McGarrett se redressa brusquement, l'obscurité de sa chambre oblitérant, en une nanoseconde, les images effroyables que son subconscient avait conjurées. Immédiatement, il toucha sa joue, car il ne pouvait toujours pas croire à sa chance inouïe: le cauchemar était fini.

Sur sa table de nuit, 02h17 le dévisageait...


	4. Chapter 4

**Veuillez excuser mon français minable (orthographe, conjugaison et grammaire).**

* * *

_ «Oh, purée! Une banane?! Une banane en OGM de merde!? Mais quelles conneries, ça!» Tout était en train de lui revenir. «Et j'ai descendu Grover et Ortega comme si je jetais la poubelle!? OH!» Pleine d'incrédulité, la main de McGarrett repoussait ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se parler à soi-même, mais son cœur battait toujours très vite et les mots pressés se bousculaient pour sortir de sa bouche.

_ Et Danno? Non mais enfin! Mais ça va vraiment pas chez moi! Quelles conneries homoérotiques! Ah, mais putain, faut peut-être que j'aille chez le psychiatre, après tout! Je veux dire... DANNO!?

_ Ouais?

La lumière s'était allumée de l'autre côté du lit.

_ Danno?

_ Oui?

Le flic blond s'était assis et se frottait les yeux, encore incapable de les ouvrir. Incrédule, McGarrett le regardait. Danno bailla et s'étira, puis regarda son partenaire avec lassitude. Ses pyjamas gris rayés portaient l'élégant monogramme «xXx» sur la poche au niveau de sa poitrine.

_ «T'as fait le cauchemar à nouveau?» La bouche de McGarrett était trop choquée pour lui répondre. Danno le regarda et énuméra en fesant rouler ses mains avec nonchalance: «Celui avec la banane, les noix de cajou, notre bagarre et l'accident de voiture qui se termine en flammes?» En reconnaissance, il imita le hochement de tête d'acquiescement de McGarrett et lui caressa le dos tout doucement. «Ben, t'as plus rien à craindre maintenant!» Il lui sourit. «Viens ici et donne-moi un baiser, mon grand!»

Danno planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ami, puis lui donna une étreinte serrée. N'en revenant toujours pas, et dans l'étreinte ferme de Danno, McGarrett surveillait sa chambre. Il semblait qu'une partie de lui n'était pas disposée à revenir à la réalité et persistait à parcourir les recoins de son esprit, comme si reconstituer le cauchemar l'aiderait à l'exorciser une fois pour toutes.

Danno ne connaissait cette routine que trop bien.

_ «Permets-moi de te dire quelque chose, Steve; tu n'es pas plus un scientifique de la banane que t'es un producteur de noix de cajou ou ... ou ... un ostréiculteur, d'ailleurs! Tu comprends?» Il lui sourit, ses yeux bleus topaze devenant encore plus chaleureux lorsque des pattes d'oie fines les soulignèrent temporairement. McGarrett fut pris par surprise par la profondeur de sa sincérité et sa compassion.

_ «Bon, ben je sais pas ce que tu mets dans tes spaghettis, c'est toutes ces herbes dont tu les saupoudres, ben ça t'arrange pas du tout, mon vieux!»

_ «Spaghettis?» McGarrett se retourna comme si, tout d'un coup, il se souvenait de quelque chose et remarqua un bol de spaghettis à demi-mangés sur sa table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils, car il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

_ «Oui, c'est ça! Ça, là-bas?» Il fit une pause pour permettre à McGarett de se retourner vers lui, «c'est terminé!» En sifflant, Danno avait fait partir ses bras horizontalement dans l'air en directions opposées, dans la langue internationale de signes pour «fini!» «D'accord?» Il hocha la tête et la tête de McGarrett se hocha docilement en retour.

_ «Ok, ben voilà, t'es un gentil garçon, toi! Ah vouis, mon mignon, vouis!» Danno avait commencé à lui parler comme s'il était bébé, alors qu'il le recomfortait avec un autre câlin. «Oh, mais dis donc, regarde qui est-ce qui est là!» Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à son entre-jambe. «On dirait bien que Monsieur Heureux veut sortir pour jouer, tiens!» Il souria à son petit ami, puis lui gifla la joue doucement. «Je vais prendre soin de toi, maintenant.»

_ Danno?

_ Oui, mon chéri?

_ «Danno , je ... J'ai ... eh bien , j'ai tué Lou et Jerry et je ... je ...» Trop affolé pour trouver les paroles qu'il cherchait, Steve McGarrett commença à pleurer, doucement d'abord, puis d'une manière incontrôlable dans les bras de Danno.

_ Chut, bébé, chut. Tout va bien, tout va bien maintenant, c'était juste un rêve, tu sais? un très mauvais cauchemar, c'est tout.

_ Je ... Je veux dire ... je le ferais... je ne le ferais jamais, ça... tu sais?

_ Je sais, mon bébé, je sais. Ne pleure plus mon grand, ok?

McGarrett fut le premier à quitter l'étreinte.

_ «Les flammes étaient si chaudes, Danno! Et toi, t'étais tellement furieux... t'étais si furieux et tu... tu m'as donné un coup de couteau sur la joue avec ton cran d'arrêt ... », gémit-il, inconsciemment se frottant le visage.

_ «Regarde-moi, Steve. Steve, je t'ai demandé de me regarder!» Son ami obéit ses ordres catégoriques. «C'était un poignard, Steve. Et ça s'est jamais passé, ok? Tu vas bien et ton visage aussi, il va bien, tu m'entends? Ne te rends pas tout «Cage aux Folles», ok, Tsarina?» En dépit du sourire de Danno, McGarrett fronça les sourcils. «Tu sais ce dont bébé a besoin? Bébé a besoin de sa tétine, ok? Oh, vouis, mon petit bout de chou! Vouis, c'est ça mon mignon!»

Danno tenait maintenant une petite ceinture en cuir noir avec une balle en caoutchouc rouge au centre, qu'il inséra dans la bouche de McGarrett sans ménagement et l'attacha derrière la tête de celui-ci.

_ Là, mon bébé! Tout va être mieux maintenant, je te le promets!

McGarrett n'avait aucune idée d'où ça avait provenu. Et pourquoi avait-il laissé Danno le bâillonner comme ça? Sans lui demander son avis, Danno le fit capoter sur le lit, son visage contre le matelas, et tira sur la ceinture de son pyjama.

_ Eh ben, dis donc! Mais regarde-moi ça! Tout rond et prêt à porter!

Une gifle rebondi sur son derrière nu et, malgré d'avoir trouvé la familiarité de Danno déconcertante et un peu humiliante, McGarrett ne protesta point; sa conscience était préoccupée et essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose, alors que Danno lui grimpa par dessus pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il fourrageat au milieu du désordre de récipients à moitié utilisés, en sortit une bouteille qu'il secoua vigoureusement avant de la placer à côté du bol de spaghettis, puis ouvrit avec ses dents un emballage en aluminium carré.

Tout d'un coup, McGarrett s'en souvint, mais Danno était déjà remonté derrière lui et lui avait déjà mis les menottes aux poignets, derrière son dos. Tout prêt et équipé à transformer la nuit en une expérience de McDanno furieusement sexy, il lui saisit fermement les jambes, les écartant avec force vers lui et puis il...

* * *

 **J'arrive pas à trouver comment on dit «Book 'em Danno» en français alors j'ai omis ça.**


End file.
